Pent
Pent is the creator of the Khonjin House universe, wielding god-like abilities made specifically for the Khonjin House universe. Physical Appearance Pent heavily resembles Khonjin, including their similar stance, yellowish-tan skin, large, orange nose, and red hair with purple shading. However, unlike Khonjin, he has large eyes and eyebrows. He wears a red zoot suit with white frills, a skimmer hat, and purple pants with a yellow stripe. His left foot is made of metal. In his sprite design, his zoot suit has purple shading and lacks the frills, his pants are black instead of purple, and he is missing his left foot, which is replaced with a foot of metal. History Pent created the universe that Khonjin lives in, as well as all of its inhabitants before the events of Khonjin House #50. He and Smack are a duo of thieves who regularly pull off heists. Personality Pent has a very volatile personality, losing his temper easily. He is paranoid, vengeful, and sometimes incredibly immature. He is convinced that no one is to be trusted. Relationships Smack Pent and Smack were very close friends, even living in the same household. The two were a tight-knit pair of thieves highly revered in their hometown. During the events of Khonjin House Episode #50, it appears that they have a falling-out. Shelby Uavou Though first presumed to be lovers or related, it was confirmed by Connor Lavery that "Pent is Shelby", implying that the two are one in the same. Appearances Pent first appeared in Khonjin House Calls #1, answering a call from an unknown voice. He officially appears in Khonjin House in Episode 30, getting up from a pool of blood and angrily yelling to an unseen Smack. He later appears in Episode 37: 10,00 Subscriber Special, asking Gino's name and presumably searching for Smack. After being shot by Gino, he warps reality, warning him that when he shows up next time, he'll drag this world into the depths. He again appears in Episode 44: Blind Date, pretending to be Khonjin while on a date with Gay Spaghetti Chef. After asking him about Lois and getting the answer he wasn't anticipating, he breaks up with him and proceeds to explode Gay Spaghetti before revealing himself to the audience In episode 49, various pictures of him appear at the end of the episode with a message warning Gino. His biggest and final appearance in Khonjin House was in Episode 50: Grand Finale. He argues with Smack and attempts to prove to him that he doesn't belong. However, he no longer possesses his powers. After Smack mentions Shelby's death, Pent denies her death and tries to attack Smack, being frozen by Khonjin mid-air. After Khonjin tells Smack to get him out, what happened to him next is unknown. He, as well as Smack and Shelby, are set to appear in Supermental, an upcoming video game currently being developed but kickstarter funding has been cancelled for the time being. Trivia * He and Smack were best friends at some point. * According to Connor, it's confirmed that Pent is 15, however he is said to be 18 in the Supermental trailers. * Shelby is Pent, as confirmed by Connor * Pent's left foot is replaced with a metal prosthetic after he is forced to twist it off *Khonjin is generally believed to be some form of him, mentioned by Smack in the now deleted episode 50 of Khonjin House. *Pent is to show in a game called "Supermental" created by Connor alongside Brian. Kickstarter funding for this game has ended. *On September 19th, Connor replaced all episodes referencing Pent and removed the originals in an event called The Purge Gallery Pent-0.png|Pent's sprite design. Pent KH House Calls.jpg|Pent in Khonjin House Calls #1 Pent Episode 30.jpg|Pent in Episode 30 Pent Sprite.jpg|Pent's sprite in Episode 30 Pent Episode 37.jpg|Pent and Gino in Episode 37 Pent Head.jpg|Pent's floating head in Episode 37 Pent Episode 44.jpg|Pent, disguised as Khonjin, in Episode 44 Pent Episode 49.jpg|Various Pent sprites in Episode 49. Pent-Episode-50.jpg|Pent's full-body design in Episode 50 Pent1.png|Pent as seen in Supermental #1. Pentstand.png|Pent's full-body design as seen in Supermental #2. Pent.jpg|Various stills of Pent from Supermental #2. Pent.png Category:Characters